


Hearts Entwined.

by NoelleWynters



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleWynters/pseuds/NoelleWynters
Summary: Waking with a sense of fear and dread, it only takes clever minded Alice a few lingering minutes to realize when Cyrus told her their hearts were entwined, it meant more than they were in love.





	Hearts Entwined.

**Author's Note:**

> Usual and standard disclaimer applies: I own nothing, this is all for fun.
> 
> Also of note, I have an AU I created in which at the end of _Home_ , the four of them escape Wonderland before Jafar's cloud of doom (I seriously don't know what else to call it) can strike. They end up in Storybrooke where they make a life for themselves, with the constant threat of Jafar figuring out where they had gone to hanging over them.

With a start, her eyelids flickered open only to find nothing. The room was empty, save for the various pieces of furniture that were quite normal for a bedroom, or at least in the place they now called home. The one corner of her mouth tugged upwards in a sleepy grin, less ornamentation and knick knacks did make for easier dusting than back in England.

Alice was sure her father's home would take a good week to dust, if you were being thorough that is. Turning over, fingers clutching the pillow as she closed her bright blue eyes once more, she felt a wave of pity for the one housekeeper she could recall being there before she'd left for the asylum. Not only did she have the housework, she had to deal with Sarah as well.

That wasn't her most charitable thought, but Alice wasn't exactly someone who always spared good opinions on people who didn't deserve it. Perhaps Sarah was good with her own daughter, and maybe she did make her father happy but she'd certainly made it her goal to drive the daughter of her husband's first wife away.

She would feel some remorse over the fact she'd never see them again, if it weren't for the fact she was very happy where she happened to be now. It wasn't Wonderland, but still as strange and curious which had a way of being to the young woman's liking.

The only trouble was she had a strange sense of dread creeping over her, making it hard to settle back into sleep. Eyes opening again, she glanced around the moonlit room to once again find nothing; a few shadows cast by the curtains hanging on the window but otherwise nothing to fret over. Henry often told tales of various troubles in Storybrooke, but surely that was more focused on certain residents and not the few newcomers who had fled Wonderland.

That was when she realized there was one worry, although it wasn't quite the same dread for her as it was for someone else in the small house she was now residing in. Jafar was a very real threat; he could sooner or later figure out where they'd escaped to, and she had a suspicion he wouldn't require the help of Percy to create a portal to Storybrooke.

With one hand rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Alice pushed herself up in bed as the sensation of fear struck her again; it wasn't strong, at least not when she'd felt the same emotion coursing through her veins. It was still there, and troubling, she mused as she pushed back the blankets and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

Grabbing her housecoat, yet forgoing slippers, she quickly walked out of her room and across the hall to the bedroom Cyrus slept in. As her slender fingers curled around the door knob, she chuckled softly at how shocked people had been when they discovered they didn't share a room or a bed; just because they were engaged did not mean they should sleep together. At least, not to either of their minds and certainly not how some were implying.

With a gentle push, the door opened and her eyes quickly found the bed her genie occupied. To say he was asleep might have been a bit misleading; he was asleep, but she could tell by the expression on his face it was far from a deep and relaxing sleep.

Lamplight pouring in through the window illuminated his features, becoming far more clear as she walked over to the bed, and normally she would marvel at how young he looked while lost in sleep. All the cares of the world melted away, she found herself forgetting he was a centuries old genie that had seen and endured a great deal before their fateful meeting.

A soft gasp from his parted lips reminded her, yet again, of his longevity. The fear and dread hadn't come from her sleeping mind but his. Raising her right hand towards her chest, lightly resting over the place her heart occupied her body, she remembered his words at the Boiling Sea when his talisman began to glow.

_“Our hearts are entwined.”_

It was little wonder she could sense his fear, while she couldn't see the images that tormented his sleeping mind she knew instinctively they involved Jafar and his time kept as the sorcerer's prisoner. A stab of anger, like always, directed towards a certain former Monarch as well. Cyrus may have forgiven her, but for Alice it was going to take much longer.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she reached for his closet hand and curled her fingers between his, silently wondering how Anastasia would feel if she could see the lasting effects of her choices. Whatever reason Cyrus had for extending forgiveness to the former Red Queen was his own, Alice may never fully understand it, but it was moments such as this she wanted to drag the woman in by the ear and show her this was the results of her actions.

Her free hand moved forward, stopping for a moment to lightly run the tip of her forefinger over the talisman he once again wore around his neck. Alice had never figured out it's significance; was it linked to him in some way or did it hold a great deal of the magic he had for granting wishes? Cyrus was far from the most forthcoming, but then there was a chance for all his wisdom he had no idea either. She smiled as the jewel began to glow faintly, her hand once again moving towards his face to gently trace along his jaw.

Within seconds of her touch against his skin, she noticed how he began to calm. It was a somewhat slow process, but his breathing began to even out and she could feel the muscles in his face begin to relax. Humming softly, a song she'd heard him sing from time to time in a language she didn't understand, she moved towards running her fingers through his tousled mess of dark curls.

Alice couldn't help how her smile grew a little when she felt him leaning into her touch, his hand lightly gripping her's all the while he remained asleep. He didn't wake, but she could see how calm he was becoming, as though she had chased away any and all of the terrible images in his mind.

A twin sized bed was hardly made for two people, yet somehow Alice managed to find a position that worked for her to lay down next to him. For a brief moment she let go of his hand to grab a blanket laying at the foot of the bed to pull up over herself. Once that was accomplished, she returned her hand to his, laying her head next to his on the pillow only to laugh silently when she felt his forehead rest against her own.

“Sleep well, my dearest Cyrus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Been awhile - still love the show and obviously Cylice. All this babble about a new Alice just annoyed me enough that I had to write something with real Alice and of course, her Cyrus. I don't watch the main show and never will again, but that's besides the point. Hopefully I'll get back to my chapter story that's been waiting to be finished one of these days soon (I know where it was going, just finding the voice for all those characters again is a struggle at times).
> 
> Anyway, I hope this was enjoyable. :)


End file.
